


Anything Except Temptation [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Asexual Character, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Wilde needs to relax with some alone time.Sasha needs to somehow get the hell out of his room without being noticed.Both of them get what they need. Er. Eventually, and certainly not at the same time.[A recording of a fic by SingingShantiesAllTheWay]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 11





	Anything Except Temptation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything Except Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265577) by [SingingShantiesAllTheWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/pseuds/SingingShantiesAllTheWay). 



> I am way too delighted with this cover for my own good [insert evil cackle]

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/anything%20except%20temptation.mp3) | **Size:** 19.3MB | **Duration:** 27:54min

  
---|---


End file.
